List of Speeder Machines (Dantescifi)
The Speeder Machines are go-karts that serve as transportation for the Carrangers before the Legendary Cars arrived. They are docked inside the Ranger Vehicles, to serve as cockpits. Their American counterparts are the Turbo Carts from Power Rangers Turbo. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Speeder Machines: *Red Speeder 1 *Blue Speeder 2 *Green Speeder 3 *Yellow Speeder 4 *Pink Speeder 5 *White Speeder 6 *Purple Speeder 7A *Violet Speeder 7B *Brown Speeder 8 *Silver Speeder 9 *Gold Speeder 10 *Orange Speeder 11 *Black Speeder 12 *Crimson Speeder 13 *Navy Speeder 14 *Teal Speeder 15 *Indigo Speeder 16 *Saffron Speeder 17 *Amethyst Speeder 18 *Vermilion Speeder 19 *Chartreuse Speeder 20 *Magenta Speeder 21 *Viridian Speeder 22 *Burgundy Speeder 23 *Powder Speeder 24 *Scarlet Speeder 25 *Cyan Speeder 26 *Azure Speeder 27 *Lavender Speeder 28 *Gray Speeder 29 *Beige Speeder 30 *Cerulean Speeder 31 *Slate Speeder 32 *Cobalt Speeder 33 *Gunmetal Speeder 34 *Copper Speeder 35 *Bronze Speeder 36 *Khaki Speeder 37 *Citrine Speeder 38 *Maroon Speeder 39 *Olive Speeder 40 *Peach Speeder 41 *Cream Speeder 42 *Sangria Speeder 43 *Plum Speeder 44 *Emerald Speeder 45 *Cerise Speeder 46 *Mauve Speeder 47 *Moccasin Speeder 48 *Aquamarine Speeder 49 *Pearl Speeder 50 *Turquoise Speeder 51 *Platinum Speeder 52 *Tan Speeder 53 *Bittersweet Speeder 54 *Periwinkle Speeder 55 *Sapphire Speeder 56 *Fuchsia Speeder 57 *Dark Green Speeder 58 *Mahogany Speeder 59 *Sea Green Speeder 60 *Claret Speeder 61 *Lime Speeder 62 *Amber Speeder 63 *Ecru Speeder 64 *Taupe Speeder 65 *Tawny Speeder 66 *Lilac Speeder 67 *Ochre Speeder 68 *Sepia Speeder 69 *Celadon Speeder 70 *Rust Speeder 71 *Orchid Speeder 72 *Ash Speeder 73 *Steel Speeder 74 *Sky Speeder 75 *Burnt Orange Speeder 76 *Brick Speeder 77 *Caramel Speeder 78 *Marigold Speeder 79 *Burnt Sienna Speeder 80 *Verdigris Speeder 81 *Indochine Speeder 82 *Carmine Speeder 83 *Linen Speeder 84 *Goldenrod Speeder 85 *Butterscotch Speeder 86 *Terracotta Speeder 87 *Heliotrope Speeder 88 *Dark Gray Speeder 89 *Harlequin Speeder 90A *Apple Green Speeder 90B *Amaranth Speeder 91 *Ultramarine Speeder 92 *Royal Speeder 93 *Garnet Speeder 94 *Rose Speeder 95 *Ebony Speeder 96 *Ivory Speeder 97 *Thistle Speeder 98 *Myrtle Speeder 99 *Onyx Speeder 100 *Chestnut Speeder 101 *Lemon Speeder 102 *Jade Speeder 103 *Auburn Speeder 104 *Chocolate Speeder 105 *Frost Speeder 106 *Sienna Speeder 107 *Umber Speeder 108 *Sunset Speeder 109 *Cadet Speeder 110 *Jungle Speeder 111 *Almond Racer 112 *Mustard Racer 113 *Puce Speeder 114 *Dark Brown Speeder 115 *Orange Peel Speeder 116 *Hunter Speeder 117 *Charcoal Speeder 118 *Salmon Speeder 119 *Avocado Speeder 120 *Wisteria Speeder 121 *Coquelicot Speeder 122 *Maize Speeder 123 *Reseda Speeder 124 *Persimmon Speeder 125 *Cornflower Speeder 126 *Apricot Speeder 127 *Brass Speeder 128 *Ruby Speeder 129 *Mint Speeder 130 *Forest Speeder 131 *Coral Speeder 132 *Aubergine Speeder 133 *Dandelion Speeder 134 *Honey Speeder 135 *Lava Speeder 136 *Hazel Speeder 137 *Topaz Speeder 138 *Russet Speeder 139 *Pumpkin Speeder 140 *Mango Speeder 141 *Honeydew Speeder 142 *Cantaloupe Speeder 143 *Zomp Speeder 144 *Alabaster Speeder 145 *Pine Speeder 146 *Strawberry Speeder 147 *Oatmeal Speeder 148 *Snow Speeder 149 *Flame Speeder 150 *Shadow Speeder 151 *Bisque Speeder 152 *Spring Speeder 153 *Rainbow Speeder ∞ Category:Arsenal